thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Distressed Watcher
Born in Lousiana, The Distressed Watcher first gained fame as Youtube's The Amazing Atheist. On Youtube, he gained quite a following over the two years he spent making videos and gained over 90,000 subscribers. On TGWTG.com he decided to make a series simply titled Trailer Failure. His love for film began as a small child when his father took him in to see R rated movies. Sketches On September 12th, 2009, he started performing sketches for the site. Here's a guide: * Brick (9/12/09) * The Vegetarian (9/12/09) *Stephen Kings It - Georgie Get's Eaten (9/30/09) * Beer (11/22/09) *Dissecting Christmas Carols (December 19th, 2009) *Dear George Lucas (4/27/10) *Lolita Covers (9/10/10) Top Ten On September 18th, 2009, he began a Top Ten. Starting with a look at his top ten cinematic badasses. * Top 10 Movie Badasses (9/18/09) *Top Ten Worst Video Game Adaptations Of All Time (January 29th, 2010) *Top Ten Movie DEATHS (February 5th, 200) *Top Ten Coolest Movie Voices (February 17th, 2010) *Top Ten Movie Speeches (part 1) (February 25th, 2010) *Top Ten Sequels (March 12th, 2010) *Top Ten Sequels Part 2 (March 17th, 2010) *Top Ten Worst Moments In Signs (March 22nd, 2010) *Top Ten Worst Moments In Transformers 2 (part 01) (March 30th, 2010) *Top Ten Worst Moments In Transformers 2 (Part 2) (April 2nd, 2010) *Most Awesome Moments EVER (5 thru 1) (June 26th, 2010) *Top Ten Anime Badasses (July 10th, 2010) *Top 10 Best Movie Themes (July 24th, 2010) *TOP TEN VIDEO GAME BOSSES 1 (July 31st, 2010) *TOP TEN VIDEO GAME BOSSES 2 (August 6th, 2010) *Top 8 Nitpicks: Beauty & The Beast (August 13th, 2010) *5 Reasons Why Scott Pilgrim Flopped (August 27th, 2010) *Top Ten Vampire Films (October 29th, 2010) *Top Ten Lame Ass Villians (December 15th, 2010) Reviews *Avatar (January 22nd, 2010) *Dear Kevin Smith (March 5th, 2010) *Phantom Menace (Part 01) (May 3rd, 2010) *Phantom Menace (Part 02) (May 11th, 2010) *Phantom Menace (Part 03) (May 25th, 2010) *Attack Of The Clones (Part 01) (May 29th, 2010) *Attack Of The Clones (Part 02) (May 31st, 2010) *Attack Of The Clones (Part 03) (June 2nd, 2010) *Revenge Of The Sith (Part 01) (June 12th, 2010) *Revenge Of The Sith (Part 02) (June 14th, 2010) *Revenge Of The Sith (Part 03) (June 16th, 2010) *Indiana Jones: Kingdumb of the Empty Skull (June 20th, 2010) *INCEPTION (July 17th, 2010) *Resident Evil: Afterlife (September 17th, 2010) *The Town (September 24th, 2010) *History of the Vampire (October 16th, 2010) *Marilyn Manson's Spooky Donut (October 19th, 2010) *Dracula vs Nosferatu (October 22nd, 2010) *Willow Smith and Taylor Swift (October 27th, 2010) *Announcements And Suggestions (November 5th, 2010) *Babes In Toyland (December 24th, 2010) Let's Watch *Twilight (November 12th, 2010) *Twilight - Part 2 (November 17th, 2010) *Twilight - Part 3 (November 19th, 2010) *Aeon Flux (1 of 3) (November 26th, 2010) *Aeon Flux (2 of 3) (December 1st, 2010) *Aeon Flux (3 of 3) (December 3rd, 2010) *Ballistic- Ecks Vs Server (December 11, 2010) *Dungeons & Dragons (1 of 2) (December 17th, 2010) *Dungeons & Dragons (2 of 2) (December 22nd, 2010) Sour Note On July 15, 2010, DW began a series of "Riff Trax"-esque reviews of music videos, most notably reviews of modern day music videos of current pop stars, like Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry. See Sour Note. Links *The Amazing Atheist at Youtube *The Distressed Watcher at TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Shows Category:TGWTG